Shiori Hikari Kuraino
"Without a doubt, there are some things I want to change about my life, but that's not a reason to not try and change it." - Shiori 2014 Appearance Shiori has long auburn hair, lightly tan skin, and two different eye colors. Her right eye is blue while her left eye is red, to symbolize her soul halves. When Shi takes over her body, her appearance drastically changes. Her hair turns pure white, and her eyes are both blood red. Background Shiori Hikari Nakahara is the eldest sister of Cristo Nakahara, and adopted sister of Kyla Everglade. Being 17 years old, she provides for her family, as her parents both mysteriously vanished to aid in the Myth Wars. Now, after being forced into an assassin group, she is working to reform the group to the good, even though her views aren't popularly viewed. When she was younger, she had a friend by the name of Avaron Kuraino, an orphan who works with all types of magic, claiming to only work for the good. When he was on his deathbed after one of his magic casts backfired, he passed his magic onto the only one who could take on the magic, Shiori. Bestowing the girl with the title of Kuraino, she quickly found the truth behind her friend. The Kurainos were naturally dark casters, so most of the magic transitioned savagely in her spirit. However, Avaron wanted to master all magic, and found a way to transfigure his powers into light magic. The magic was unstable though, and the evil quickly took over her spirit. So with the magic of the royals of Moontide, they split her soul into two, and surpressing the dark magic inside her, until she could handle the power. As a result, her eyes are literally the doors into her soul. Personality Shiori has sort of a nice and childish personality. Aside from her innocent mind, she is sarcastic, easily irritated, and what people would say is morally correct. She is the brains of the group, and has a slight curiousity to learn more about the world around her, due to her mainly sheltered life. She always tries to find a way to prove her point, and is ultimately stubborn when she doesn't comply. Off and on, she's hung around with guys, but at this point, she isn't interesting in dating until she meets the right guy. Flirting isn't something she's good at and the recent relationship budding with her and a certain youtuber caused her to shut it down, due to her other side of the soul, Shi. Shi, being the other half of Shiori's split soul, is pure evil, and so it's always a constant battle between them, all for the reign of power. Due to her kind intentions, she doesn't get to close to everyone in the crew, (but ends up anyways with Willow Breeze and Arhiel Jones) just so she can keep her powers surpressed. Relationships [[Willow Breeze]] : She is the first person to meet in Nano City, and actually become friends with Shiori. They laugh and talk, while dealing with Willow's hyperactive mind, and Shiori's ranting and theories. [[Arhiel Jones]] : Shiori sees her as a friend, even though they fight every so often on views and ways the Crew should run. Despite the problems, they still get along. [[Minor Characters|Cristo Nakahara]] : They seem to have a good brother-sister relationship, although because they're too good, they're considered a couple at times, which they both take as a joke. [[Minor Characters|Kyla Everglade]][[Minor Characters| ]]: Shiori and Kyla adore each other, the reason why Shiori convinced Cristo to let her adopt her into the family. They both are cheerful and are considered as mother and daughter. Shiori is unaware at the moment that Kyla isn't a physical being. [[Josef Fraisen]][[Josef Fraisen| ]]: You might as well slap a sign on her front door, saying "Josef isn't Allowed," because Shiori is most likely infuriated with the twelve-year-old. Josef disregards a lot of her theories and ideas about the world, causing Shiori to dislike him, especially when she warns him about something, it happens anyways because he ignores her. [[Green Dragon]] : They get along fairly well. Not much said, except it's implied that they get together to play video games every once in a while with Willow, so they're pretty okay. =